Love and Guyliner
by moonshoesangel
Summary: prompt by Chidori R. Fullbuster. punk!Blaine, goth!Kurt. I wrote a story called 'Blood Lust' and this user suggested I do another where Kurt visits one of Blaine's warehouse shows. WARNING: Drug use, rough sex, overstimulation.


**Chidori R. Fullbuster gave me this prompt- I wrote a story called Blood Lust (punk!Blaine, goth!Kurt) and she read it and suggested that Kurt attend one of Blaine's warehouse shows. Descriptive drug use here, so if you don't like it, please don't read. I don't want no mad folks on my butt! lol feel free to send me anything else you guys want me to do. **

* * *

><p>Kurt loved his hair black. His father had a few protests when he decided to dye it to 'suit himself better', but Burt just shook his head and said, "Teenagers" under his breath. He finished with the gel, leaving it spiked up in the front, then moved to his drawer for his eyeliner. He never thought he could get into something like this- the black, the hardcore rock, the eyeliner- before he met Blaine.<p>

Blaine.

The punk singer had stolen his heart by coming to his school dressed in a baggy Sex Pistols t-shirt, skinny jeans and some dirty converse. His first day there, Kurt was dressed as he once did- designer shoes, designer jeans, designer button down shirt with a designer vest- and crossed paths with one of the football players. Blaine walked up just as the big boy was about to plow his fist into Kurt's face.

"Hey, jock!" Blaine called out. The football player took in the short boy with the earring, lip ring and thin layer of black eyeliner. "Piss off."

"What are you gonna do, freak?" the player laughed. Blaine strode over took Kurt's arm and pulled him away from the lockers.

"I wasn't done with him yet," the player charged at them, but Blaine turned and gave the boy a harsh glare- one that Kurt had seen many people fold under. The football player was no exception. He held his hands up in surrender and backed away. Blaine pulled Kurt along the hall and around the corner.

"T-thanks," Kurt stammered.

"No problem, kid," Blaine responded.

They got outside and he let go of Kurt and turned to him, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. "Want one?" he asked.

"Um...I've never smoked before."

Blaine cracked a grin. "You're kind of cute, you know that?"

Kurt blushed, but smiled in return. "You too."

Blaine lit up his cigarette and placed it to Kurt's lips, his fingertips grazing them gently. Kurt took a puff of it and inhaled, then blew the smoke out.

"You're a natural," Blaine smiled before pulling it away and placing it to his own lips. They sat and talked on the steps of the school for a long time.

"You seem to be hiding something, Kurt...I can tell by the way you dress."

Kurt looked at him. "What's wrong with that?"

"You're hiding who you really are. I can tell you're a tortured soul," Blaine slid closer to him. "You're trying to distract others from seeing that."

Kurt thought about it...he was right.

After that, Kurt started dressing the way he felt- tight black t-shirts, loose black jeans, and the occasional brightly colored shoelaces or socks. Though his friends were a little confused, they started getting used to it and accepted whatever he was going to do. He and Blaine started hanging out a lot and Blaine finally kissed him one night after they got back from the movies.

Kurt was shaken from his memories by this phone buzzing. He looked down and saw that Blaine had texted him.

_Still coming to the show?_

_Of course. I'm running late, but I wouldn't miss it ;)_

_I'm ready for the after party, if you know what I mean ;)_

Kurt bit his lip and sighed. They started having sex only a few days after Blaine asked him to be his boyfriend. They just seemed to click and nothing had changed except for Blaine's dirty talk had gotten better and Kurt could give a killer blow job. Kurt finished his eyeliner and stepped out of his en suite to grab his jacket and look at his reflection in his full length mirror. He was wearing skinny jeans and black and white vans with a tight red and black long-sleeved t-shirt with three buttons at the top. He slipped on his black zip up hoodie and headed down the stairs. Burt and Carol were out and Finn mumbled a goodbye to him as he headed out the door.

* * *

><p>The warehouse was down a dirt road off the highway. When Kurt pulled in, there were at least forty cars parked around the place. He got out and greeted a couple of people he recognized and pulled his hood up. Kurt pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, leaning up against the tin wall and letting his head rest against it.<p>

"Hey, cutie," Alexa chirped. She had blue hair today and was wearing a short black and red laced skirt with a corset.

"Hey, Lex. Have they started yet?" Kurt asked.

"Have you heard any music?" she said smartly. Kurt flipped her off and took another drag. "They're really just playing around tonight. They've done a few already."

"I know, I'm late," he responded. Jaxon came up to him with a joint.

"Want a hit, Angel?" he asked. They all started calling Kurt Angel after he started coming there with Blaine the year before. Kurt took the joint and drew in a pretty breath, letting the smoke rest in his lungs for a moment before letting it out.

"Wow, that's some good stuff," Kurt sighed, the familiar euphoria starting to settle in.

"Thank your man. He bought it," Jaxon took it back and walked away. Kurt finished his cigarette with a light head and stomped it on the ground.

"Guess I better go find Blaine before he has a spaz attack," Kurt and Alexa walked into the warehouse, smoke and alcohol scent mingling in the air. Kurt felt himself getting high just from the smell. He spotted Blaine standing up on the stage, kneeling down to adjust something on the switch for his guitar. Kurt pulled himself up on the stage and smacked Blaine's ass.

"Took you long enough," Blaine laughed and picked Kurt up, kissing him deeply. Blaine had been drinking straight vodka, Kurt thought. He slid his tongue inside his mouth to taste.

"Wooo!" he heard several crowd members cheering them on. They broke apart laughing.

"You been smoking my weed without me, Angel?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"I hope you have more, because Jaxon headed out quick after my hit."

Blaine patted his back pocket. "I kept it special for you."

"Aww, how damn charming," Kurt winked. Blaine groaned and squeezed his ass before sending him toward the edge of the stage to sit with Alexa. The crowd gathered around the stage as Blaine and the drummer and bass player got their equipment.

"We've already played a few songs, but you can't get enough of our awesomeness, so we're gonna play one more for you," Blaine said into the mike, making the crowd go nuts. "Before we go, I wanna point out Screamer on the bass," he pointed to the tall blond man beside him, "and Thumper on the drums. This is by Hawthorne Heights.  
>Happens to be the favorite of a special dude here, so I hope he enjoys it," Blaine glanced over at Kurt and winked. Kurt smiled and shook his head.<p>

Blaine opened the song, picking the strings on his stark white Gibson. The crowd grew louder as the recognized the song.

_Hey there,_

_I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all._

_Where you are and how you feel._

_With these lights off as these wheels_

_keep rolling on and on. (and on and on and on...)_

_Slow things down or speed them up._

_Not enough or way too much. (and on and on and on...)_

_How are you when I'm gone?_

_And I can't make it on my own._

_(And I can't make it on my own.)_ Screamer took the mike for the screamo line. That was the reason Blaine called him Screamer. He refused to fuck up his voice like that.

_Because my heart is in Ohio._

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes._

_(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight, or die._

_Because you kill me._

_You know you do, you kill me well._

_You like it too, and I can tell._

_You never stop until my final breath is gone._

Blaine looked over to Kurt and gave a small, seductive smile, which Kurt returned. The after-party was going to be intense and Kurt knew it.

_Spare me just three last words._

_"I love you" is all she heard._

_I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever._

_Spare me just three last words._

_"I love you" is all she heard._

_I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever._

_And I can't make it on my own._

_(And I can't make it on my own.)_

_Because my heart is in Ohio._

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes._

_(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight, or die._

_Because you kill me._

_You know you do, you kill me well._

_You like it too, and I can tell._

_You never stop until my final breath is gone._

_You know you do, you kill me well._

_You like it too, and I can tell._

_You never stop until my final breath is gone._

_(YOU...KILL...ME...WELL)_

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes._

_My final breath is gone_

_So I can fall asleep tonight_

_And I can't make it on my own._

_(And I can't make it on my own.)_

_Because my heart is in Ohio._

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes._

_(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight, or die._

_Because you kill me._

_You know you do, you kill me well._

_You like it too, and I can tell._

_You never stop until my final breath is gone._

_(YOU...KILL...ME...WELL)_

_You know you do, you kill me well._

_You like it too, and I can tell._

_You never stop until my final breath is gone._

Blaine and the boys faded the song and the crowd went crazy. "Thanks for coming, guys. Gonna go get laid now." Blaine smirked, the girls screaming and the guys giving him props.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Blaine was very blunt and he still wasn't quite used to it yet. Blaine hopped off the stage after the crowd at the front thinned at the front and walked over to Kurt.

"How's my Angel?" he smirked. Kurt laughed and smacked his arm.

"'Gonna go get laid now'? Really?"

"What, they all know I'm gay. That's what's so cool about this place- no one cares."

Kurt shrugged and nodded. Blaine took his hand and pulled him close. "So...that after-party..."

"Let's go," Kurt pulled Blaine by the hand to the back of the stage and opened the door to the small room that was supposed to be a dressing room, but only held a dirty mattress and a mirror. Kurt flicked on the dim light and they sat back on the mattress, backs to the wall. They did this after every show.

Blaine pulled the small bag out with a small box of rolling papers and a roach clip. Kurt watched as Blaine rolled the joint and pulled the lighter out of his jeans pocket. He put the joint to his lips and lit it, taking a couple of puffs off of it and handing it to Kurt. The smell was something he still had yet to get used to, but the taste was absolutely intoxicating to him. Blaine turned to face him, his hand running up Kurt's thigh and resting dangerously close to his half-hard erection. He kissed and bit at the soft spot beneath Kurt's ear as Kurt took another hit, his head swimming and the dim room suddenly looking much brighter.

"Shotgun," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck. Kurt nodded and took a hit, holding it in his lungs and moving his lips to brush against Blaine's then exhaling, watching as Blaine sucked the stray smoke into his own lungs. He let it out then kissed Kurt hard on the lips, biting down gently on his lower lip.

"You're so hot," Blaine said softly. Kurt moaned and pushed Blaine back against the mattress and straddled him. He placed the joint between Blaine's lips and leaned down to bite and suck the tanned skin of his neck.

"Fuck, baby," Blaine gasped as Kurt's sharp teeth dug into his skin, the pain mixing with pleasure. Kurt slid down Blaine's body and unbuttoned his jeans before sitting up and taking the joint from Blaine.

"Shirt off, rockstar," Kurt smirked.

"Ugh, stop calling me that," Blaine groaned and slipped his shirt off over his head, his chest flexing with his movements. Kurt pushed him back and sucked in the smoke.

He leaned down and blew it out slowly down Blaine's body, the smoke curling against the skin of his chest and stomach.

"Oh, god," Blaine arched his back and gripped Kurt's black hair in his fingers. Kurt giggled against his abs as he placed kisses down to his boxer's waistband.

"You taste so good," Kurt licked at his belly button.

"Ungh, suck me, Kurt," Blaine's hips bucked up.

"No...I want you to fuck me," Kurt whined. When he got high, he was giggly and, in Kurt's own words, slutty. Blaine's eyes grew dark and he clamped the joint before standing on his knees in front of Kurt and crashing their lips together with tongue and teeth. Kurt moaned and gripped Blaine's ass, pulling him agaisnt him and slotting their hips together.

"Goddamnit, baby, I want you so bad," Blaine growled.

"Mmm, take me, Blaine. Don't hold back."

Blaine pushed Kurt back on the mattress and ripped open his jeans and yanked them down, occasionally leaning over to kiss him aggressivly before ripping his shirt over his head.

"All fours, Angel," Blaine leaned over to his pants pocket and grabbed the small bottle of lube. Kurt was bent in front of him, waiting.

"Look at you," Blaine smirked, rubbing his calloused hands over Kurt's smooth back. "You're such a good boy."

"Make me bad, Blaine. I want this rough."

Blaine's groan came out an animalistic growl and he coated his fingers and plunged two into Kurt, not giving him time to adjust. Kurt didn't want time to adjust and Blaine knew it.

"God, fuck!" Kurt buried his head in the crook of his neck, waiting for the pain to pass. His drug-addled brain was firing off at ninety miles an hour. The pain settled into pain-pleasure and he began pushing back against Blaine's fingers.

"You want it, baby?"

"Yeah," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine pulled him up to sit on his knees and settled him back against his chest. He poured lube on his cock, stroking it for a second and moaning into Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine, please," Kurt begged. Blaine lined himself up and thrust into him with force. Blaine sat up on his knees and bent Kurt foward a bit, holding his waist and gripping his hair tight with his other hand, picking up his speed. The room held a haze of smoke and with each gasp and breath the boys took, the intoxicating smoke entered their lungs, bringing their highs to a buzzing point.

"Mmm, you're so good at this, Kurt," Blaine grunted. "Taking it like a whore. You're my whore, aren't you?"

"Ungh, yeah," Kurt gripped Blaine's hand that rested on his hip.

"Say it, Kurt, say you're my whore!" Blaine thrusted hard and deep.

"OH, I'm you're whore, Blaine!"

"Touch yourself, Kurt, like the whore you are," Blaine's head fell back, his eyes sliding out of focus with pleasure and the drug in his system. Kurt took his own cock into his hand, pumping furiously with the beat of Blaine's quick thrusts.

"You close, Angel?" Blaine asked.

"So close," Kurt whimpered.

"Come, Kurt. Come and I'm gonna keep fucking you until I'm good and ready to finish," Blaine commanded. Kurt cried out, howling with pleasure as he came hard over his hand. His body went limp and Blaine pulled him back against his chest, holding him up.

"You're so good, baby, letting me use you like this."

Kurt simply groaned in return, his body overstimulated in the best kind of way. Blaine gripped his hair and pulled his neck back to bite and suck as he continued his deep, hard thrusts. Kurt felt himself growing hard again, his cock twitching in his lap.

"Getting hard again, baby?"

"Oh, god, Blaine," Kurt gripped his thigh, his nails digging into Blaine's skin.

"I'm getting close, Angel. Mmm, I love you, Kurt."

"L-love you, too, Blaine!"

Blaine's thrusts were erattic now and with a couple of shuddering thrusts and a cry of random vowels and Kurt's name, he came hard inside Kurt. Kurt didn't even feel his second orgasm approach, but felt it when it hit. He came for the second time over his hand. Blaine slumped forward and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, breathing heavily and gripping Kurt tight across the chest. After a moment, Kurt turned his head to place kisses on the side of Blaine's face. Blaine raised his head to lazily kiss Kurt on the mouth, their tongues dancing slowly against one another and heavy breaths grazing each others lips.

Blaine pulled Kurt down on the mattress and held him close, the two boys continuing to exchange groggy kisses for a bit before Blaine's stomach started growling.

He groaned. "Munchies."

Kurt giggled. "Let's go find Alexa and go to McDonald's or something."

"I just want you...if that's ok," Blaine tilted his head, his eyes shining with affection. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Me too. I love you, rockstar."

Blaine tensed up. "Stop calling me that."

Kurt laughed. "I love you anyway."

"Love you too, Angel," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead gently. "By the way...I don't think you're a whore."

"I know...but I like it when you call me one."

Kurt giggled and stood up to find his boxer briefs and slid them on. "Food time, baby."

Blaine pulled on his boxers and they walked out into the warehouse where many people had crashed on the many couches or on the floor on blankets. Kurt went to head toward the tables of food but Blaine stopped him to cup his cheek and kiss him softly. Kurt gasped at the sudden change, but welcomed it, kissing back.

"What's this?" Kurt asked against his lips.

"I just wanted to remind you that no matter what we do here or what crazy lifestyle I lead that I still think the world of you and I want to be with you forever."

Kurt smiled and cupped Blaine's face as well. "Me too, Blaine, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I've noticed how I always make the sex pretty rough, then end with sweet sappiness...I'll find a new technique eventually lol.<strong>


End file.
